


To Tell The Truth (The Huntsman Job)

by Little_Firestar84



Series: Hitter & Chemist [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fables - Freeform, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Librarians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: When Eliot's mother suddenly reappears in his life, what he is supposed to tell her, that he is some modern version of Robin Hood, clad in jeans and preferring fists to arrows?
Relationships: Eliot Spencer/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hitter & Chemist [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	To Tell The Truth (The Huntsman Job)

**Author's Note:**

> Hightly Inspired by The season 1 epsiode "..and the fables of doom" of The Librarians, when Jacob Stone (aka our beloved Christian Kane) is turned into the Huntsman.

"Could you stop pacing back and forth? You're making me motion-sick!" While monitoring on her laptop the movements of their latest "victim", which Hardison - once again in the role of a rich emir's heir - was working on, Becks snorted, holding a hand on her forehead to emphasize her enormous disappointment. Disappointment at Eliot, who had been making a hole in the floor for a good two days, going back and forth with his head down, hands in his pockets, mumbling to himself.

"Oh, excuse me so much if I have family problems, too!" Her partner - at work as well as in life – stopped walking suddenly, and growled like a dog with rabies at her behavior, and he kept pointing an accusing finger in her direction. "You could be a little more sympathetic. I’d like to remind you that when you got into trouble with your dad, I helped you! I even went to that horrible dinner pretending to be your boyfriend!"

"Oh, my poor noble knight..." While watching in HD Alec putting the moves on the poor sucker, Becks filled her mouth with popcorn and giggled. "C’mon, you helped me just because you felt guilty for laughing at me. And because when you saw me in that little dress and with those killer heels, _you_ got the hots for me. Don’t try to deny it- you practically confessed it while you were ravishing me on my table.”

Eliot looked at her grudgingly, crossing his mighty muscular arms in front of his chest, a movement that highlighted every muscle and every vein, making her want to lick her lips. He noticed it - as he noticed everything else, otherwise he wouldn't have been so good at his job - and he rolled his eyes, angrily, making her blush.

"Becks! This is serious! I haven't seen my mother since I was thirteen years old, and now she's back in my life, and..." he puffed, gesticulating, nervous and worried. "What the hell am I supposed to tell her? That I'm a cook in a pub? She'll never believe it, sooner or later she'll start asking questions, she'll want to know how I live above the economic possibilities of a mere cook."

"But _you're_ a cook in a pub." She told him in an objective tone, infuriating him even more.

“Really funny. Can you remind me why we are together?”He asked her sarcastically, throwing a crumpled piece of paper at her, as if they were two five-year-olds. Becks was tempted to answer jokingly, make a joke herself, but she knew it wasn't what Eliot needed. The sudden reappearance of his mother had upset him quite a bit, especially because it meant facing the fact that he hadn't had a relationship with his father and brother since he enlisted, and especially who he truly was behind the mask he wore to disguise himself before the whole world. 

“What if I tried to tell the truth? I’m not saying I should tell her everything, just a version of the truth. I could tell her that I am a retrieval specialist, which is what I am, but that Iworkfor insurance companies. A bit like Nathan did in the good old days.”

Becks had been sipping her water, and it went almost sideways. 

“Just to make it clear... you want to tell you mother that _you_ help the rich and the corrupt to recover their assets, when _you_ in reality are the one taking _those assets_ from them in the first place, right?” She asked him, sarcastic, barely holding back her laugh - there was something really comical about Eliot's twisted reasoning.

“And what do you think I should tell her, uh?” He ran an hand through his hair, which he was growing back, and that were now shoulder-length, just like when he and Becks had met a good decade before . He was also pacing the room again, and frankly, his girlfriend was starting to have enough of this behavior of his. Just two days earlier, Eliot had refused to talk to his mother when she had surprised him at the brewpub, and now he was considering telling her the closest thing to the truth when it came to their actual jobs and their daily activities. “That I'm some kind of Robin Hood who prefers jeans, leather jackets and flannel shirts to tights and kicks and punches to arrows?”

Becks burst out laughing - a laugh that made Eliot blush, because it reminded him so impressively of the time Becks had asked him to pretend to be her boyfriend before they got together for real - a slightly naughty laugh, if he had to be honest. “I'm glad you find the situation amusing.”

Becks took a quick look at the screen, making sure everything was okay and that things were going well, and when she saw that Hardison and Parker were doing great, she left her position to join Eliot. She took off her earpiece and, after having laced her arms around his neck, did the same for him.

“Are you trying to manipulate me with sex?” Finally, Eliot smiled, slyly, as he held her by the waist. “Because, just so you know, it's working.”

Becks laughed with gusto, hiding her face in Eliot's chest, in the rough fabric of his denim shirt. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and then looked at him, in those big blue eyes of his where she always got lost. “Actually, my dear, I laughed because more than Robin Hood, I always saw you as the hunter. At the beginning of the fairy tale, he works for anyone who has power and money, no matter what they ask him to do. But in the end, he redeems himself, because he puts himself at the service of the forces of good to annihilate the same ones he used to take orders from.”

He ran his hand through her red hair, and kissed her forehead. He was smiling- a little sad, but serene, and he was staring at her with a look of utter devotion- as she was too good to be true, as he couldn’t believe his luck. “So, I'm not so bad as a human being? Even though I have done things I am ashamed of, you think there is still hope for me?”

Biting her lips as she was a little child, she nodded. “Besides, look, I can almost see you, dressed with leather, with an axe and a hawk on your shoulder. Really, it almost feels like I’m seeing you right before my eyes!” 

Laughing, Eliot held her tightly to himself. 

“You, my girl,” he told her between kisses, “you are completely insane. Just never change, all right?”


End file.
